Spook 13's Atonement
by Gods Rest
Summary: Spook 13, a Ex-Spartan Serving a sentence at a maximum security UNSC prison for treacherous war crimes. What would he do when he's offered a way out, but it's to go aboard the UNSC Infinity? He's survived all sorts of things that came his way, but can he survive HER? Main Halo Characters will appear later. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Spook 13's Atonement

Hello everyone. Please have a nice read, first story on this so please no flame!

Drake's POV

"Wake up Spook, you got a visitor." The Warden said as he passed my cell.

"Again? Is it another Clean Up Job Ward? Cause the last one didn't go so well." He chuckled.

"Heck if I know. I'll tell ya one thing though." I went up to the shield door.

"What is that?" He looked back at me flashing a toothy grin.

"She's a real looker, I bet she'd be good around a b-"

"I get it!" He just chuckled more continuing his walk.

'Why am I the guy stuck in a prison with a perverted Warden?!' I thought getting my orange jumpsuit on.

Cris's POV

I sat down at the table, spreading them out across the table. The buzzer rang and 6 Heavily Armed Guards walked through the Gate with a man in an orange Jumpsuit in the middle.

'Just how dangerous is this guy?'

They opened up and the man showed himself.

He was at least 5ft 10, but the thing that caught me most was his White Hair, Red Eyes, and an Extreme long Scar running across his left eye.

"Uh miss?" I snapped out of the stare and noticed he had sat down and had all 6 Guards with their guns pointed at his back.

"Oh sorry. Boys can you please un cuff him?" They un latched the cuffs keeping the guns pointed at his back and head.

"Thank you. Now may I please ask as to why your here?" I pulled out the mission files from my briefcase handing them over to him.

"I trust you've heard of the Destruction of Shield World Requiem?" He nodded looking through the file.

"The UNSC Infinity has found another Shield World but is having trouble taking down the Covenant on that Shield World. Along wi-"

"You want me to work for the UNSC and help take down some Covenant?" I nodded.

"How many years will be taken off my sentence?"

"At least 50 years for a 3 year tour. That is, if you live through the tour." I said blankly. He handed me the case files latching the cuffs back onto his wrists.

"To low, find someone else to do it. Guards." I just starred dazed at him. 'He's serving a 150 year sentence for several huge charges but says 50 years is to little?'

"I've been on 3 tours to get my 450 year sentence down to 150. My price is 125 years off or I walk." I stood from my chair.

"You don't get to make the decisions here! Your in a UNSC Prison for Christ sakes and your saying those kinds of terms?! I could just make you come along and have you not get any years off!" I yelled out.

He turned to me with a toothy grin. "You do that and there's no guarantee that the team I would be assigned to would live and also theirs a law against making prisoners risk their lives with no consent. So if you try I will get my lawyer and I could walk free." He raised his brows. "And ain't I to big of an Asset to walk free with no strings pulling me back into the fold?"

'He certainly ain't new to this.'

"I-I'll make the call." He nodded taking his seat again as I left the room calling Admiral Hood.

Drake's POV

As the brunette left the room I felt one of the guards nudge his gun against me.

"Try that again and I will break your neck before you could say "Fire" got it?"

I turned around and saw one of them quickly run to the back of the group.

'Thats what I thought.' The lady walked back into the room throwing her phone across the table. I picked it up and held it to my ear.

"Hello, Spook it's been a while." 'Dear lord I should have known that Admiral Hood would be behind this.'

"Say hows your eye? I hope its healed."

"Yeah it's healed, no thanks to that dang Elite."

"True, so I heard you wanted a better deal than the one offered? I must say 50 years off your current sentence is quite an offer for the charges on you." I laughed.

"You think I'll go for that? You'd have more luck finding a snowball in hell!" I felt a rifles barrel pressed against the back of my head.

"True, then how about all 150 off?" My eyes widened at the words.

"What's the catch Hood?"

"You get re-enlisted, you serve a nonstop tour on the Infinity, you stay enlisted for as long as your needed"

"Doesn't sound to bad."

"and get the cover of a ONI Section 1 Desk Officer to cover up any suspicion." My blood boiled on that note.

"The rest is ok but the last part…I'd sooner shoot myself then get that kind of cover."

"Ha. The last part is no joke, and I know your dead set Christian so you wouldn't kill yourself. Thats the deal take it or leave it Spook." I sighed knowing that he had me cornered.

'Get out scot free and serve again or try and get the years taken off 10 at a time?'

"You got a deal Hood. When do I depart?"

"Right now."

"Wha-?!" A sudden pain erupted from the back of my head turning my vision to black and making me loose consciousness.

Sometime later.

I woke to a sudden pain on the back of my head. I clutched the spot but noticed I was laying on a cot in a enclosed room with one window.

"Attention all crew members, we will be arriving at the UNSC Infinity shortly. Be sure to report to shuttle launch before that happens. That is all." A man said through the speaker systems in the room.

I looked out the window and saw nothing but space. "Hood you are so going to pay for this!"

Author:

Hello everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, also if you have character ideas don't be afraid to PM me. Please follow and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for clicking on this chapter. Have a nice read and please no flame.

Drake's POV

"Ah the UNSC Infinity" I said as the Behemoth sized ship came into view.

"Seen it before Sir?" The pilot next to me asked.

"Once, when I was sent to update the information and get the ships database up to speed, back when it was still being built." The pilot nodded as we came into radio distance.

"Attention Aircraft please state your ID and Means of buisness." A voice said through the COM's channel.

"This is Private James Service ID: 32256-1000 and I'm transporting ONI Officer Drake Jordan of Section 1." After a few minutes in standby they finally responded back.

"We have been expecting you, please land in Bay 4. Welcome back James." I sighed as we landed. _'Wish this visit could have been under different circumstances. But that darn Hood had to jump in.'_

As we flew in I saw some Plasma and Hard Light burns along the walls and on the floor. _'Guess the Prometheans and Covenant had a little party here when I was gone.' _

With a thud we landed, opening the back hatch. "See ya later James, good luck on your fly home." He nodded as I walked out to see several Heavily Armed Spartan 4's waiting at the exit._ 'Ah shoot.'_

"Are you Lt. Drake of ONI Section 1?" I nodded.

"Commander Lasky has asked us to escort you to the bridge." I nodded and proceeded to walk past them but was stopped. "With these on." One of the Spartan's had a pair of handcuffs in his hands. _'Cant ever stop seeing those can I?' _

I grabbed them and fastened them without a second delay walking away. As I walked down the halls I heard one of them whisper "He acts like hes been here before." under his breath._ 'People really do forget quickly when someone saves their life no less a ship.' _

After 15 minutes I reached the bridges doors waiting on the Spartans to open them. As one of them opened the door sounds of computers running along with the classic sounds of people talking about systems. "Ah, Drake" I turned around to see Tom Lasky walking with a Spartan 4 on his heals.

"If it isn't the shrimp himself." I said under my breath.

"Heard that, anyway you do know why your here right?" I nodded walking towards the Hologram Map in the center of the bridge.

I heard the clanking of feet as the sound of the door closing. I pulled my arms apart and the cuffs broke apart.

"I'm here to help your ground teams since this world is a bit more Fortified than the last." He nodded as images of Promethean Knights showed on the Map.

"These Promethean's are 3x more powerful than the ones on Requiem." He pulled up a picture of a strange Bird Like Promethean. "This Promethean has been classified as the War Phoenix, and trust me it takes at least 3 Scorpion Rounds to take it down, but that is if we could even get them on the ground before the transports are shot out of the sky by it."

_'Dang, can someone remind me why I agreed to this deal again?'_

"Well I guess ill be seeing ya Lasky." I said walking back towards the doors.

"Whoa where are you going?!" I turned to him with a smile.

"To go back to the prison. I have no reason being here seeing as how if I destroy anything Covenant or Promethean it would blow my cover plus" I turned around walking towards the door. "I don't plan on dying."

"You still owe me for the save Drake. Plus your under contract so fat chance, we already have your armor shipped in so you'll be participating in a mission soon."

_'DARN THAT LASKY!' _I growled and turned back to him.

"When can I start? I'm listed as a Desk Jockie so I cant be in a team. Lone Wolf for a while right?" He nodded.

"Since you were one of the few people to survive Reach on _'Hit and Run'_ tactics we'll be dropping you off in an area so that you can clear out the enemies in the area." I starred at him in disbelief.

"Your dropping me off with armor and expect me to live off of natural resources and weapons from enemies?"

"You'll be given a beacon and COM link so that when you finish you can update us on it." I grunted as he handed me a file.

"There's a certain _'Covenant Outpost'_ which has several Plasma AA Guns that has been tearing any Aircraft near the area to shreds so you'll be doing your old profession to get in."

"Your dropping me dead smack in the center of a Covenant Anti Air Gun Facility that's bound to have more than a few Hunters and has at least a Hundred troops guarding it, and your planning to do it with an ODST Orbital Drop Pod?! ARE YOU INSANE?! THE POD WOULD BE BLOWN TO BITS IF IT GETS HIT EVEN ONCE AND THERES ALSO THE FACT OF HOW MUCH ORDANCE'S IT CAN CARRY!" He cracked a smile.

"Pods reinforced, you'll be given dual SMG's along with a Sniper Rifle, and the Pod is modified to be more 'Heavy' for a fast decent. You'll live, nothing you haven't done before."

"You know Spartan 3 Missions were less Suicidal than this right?"

"I know."

_'Jerk.'_

Authors Note: I wrote this on a kindle fire so please no rage on the text difference. OC ideas are welcome, you just need to PM me with the idea. Have a nice day and don't forget to Follow and Review!


End file.
